Invisible
by obriens
Summary: Always invisible for everyone, even for him, for Roxas. Xion didn't know what was being invisible, until she die, now she was alone, but she had something to do before going, about Naminé and her beloved Roxas. Roxion slight Namixas hints.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts! I'm tired of saying this!

Sora: And I'm tired of being here! Why dun 'cha let me go?

Roxas: Because she's too busy reading 'Girl-Napped!' and 'I Thought I Was Alone' and some lemon fics

Axel: You read lemon fics?

Me: Shut the hell up or I'll castrate you!

Xion: You better do

Larxene: Yeah, girlpower has no frontiers

* * *

**Prologue: Alone**

I've been having this weird thoughts lately. Like, is this real or not? Why am I still here? Do I have something more to do here before I go? And, will I go? I always thought I was invisible, even for him, even for Roxas.

I was his best friend, well, almost. He always had eyes for her, for Naminé. He couldn't get over it, he always thought she will come back to Twilight Town. What if she has already forgotten him? What if when they meet again, he hugs her and she freaks out saying: I'm sorry, but, do I know you?

It will break his heart. I wasn't invisible at all, Roxas always had time to hear me and eat an ice cream with him at the Clock Tower, just to watch the sunset. I really miss that, I wish I could go back and fix it, I wish I could undo my mistakes, but it's too late for me, I cannot get back, I always thought I was invisible, when I was not. And now, I am. And nobody can see me anymore, no one will ever see me again.

I wanted to be invisible, and now I am. My name is Xion Storm, and I'm dead. Invisible for everyone, and even for Roxas.

_**Why?**_

How did this happen? I don't know, I can't remember how, I can't remember anything about it, just what happen after it. Since that day, I've been asking myself; Why me?

It's so confusing, I can't remember anything, I was an orphan so my memories of childhood are always painful, but the ones of my teenager years were awesome! I really miss my friends, I miss Roxas and Axel, but Roxas. I lived in a big building with a lot of orphans, 11 exactly, I was the 12. Roxas always stayed there so I guess we were 13. We were called as The Organitation XIII, Axel and Luxord made it up.

I met Roxas a long time ago, he was my first friend. When I go to the building, I had to share the room with Larxene, the meanest girl in Twilight Town. She was always pranking someone, we got to know each other, so I wasn't one of her victims. The big victim was Axel. Larxene was like a cold blood assassin! She could do whatever she wants. Girl-power never ends for her, she use the Spice Girls CD for prank Axel, she make it play over and over again, brutal, huh?

I guess I'm here to do something special, I mean, I read Ghostgirl once and it let my mind wide open to the dead's challenges. I have something to do here, but I wonder what is it!

I walked through the streets, I got to the Clock Tower, no one saw me, of course. When I got there, I saw him, I saw Roxas, looking at the sky

"Xion, why did you left me here? I'm alone now" I smiled, he was thinking of me

"_Roxas..." _I whispered, he couldn't see me anyway, neither hear me

"Damn it! Naminé where are you? I need you more than ever! Why can't you just be here? With me, holding me tight and saying that everything is gonna be alright, just as you used to do" That broke my heart, even knowing it wasn't beating anymore, he was thinking about her, about Naminé again, even knowing I'm gone, he won't do anything, why didn't he see my feelings? Why does her heart belong to her? Why am I still here? I wanna kill myself!

That was stupid, I'm already dead, nothing would change, I wish, he could only realize that I'm the one who knows him, I'm the one who cares about him, she doesn't even know him now, she's never gonna like him as I do. I'm invisible.

_I just wanna show you_

_She don't even know you_

_She's never gonna love you_

_Like I want to_

_And you just see right through me_

_If you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful miracle_

_Unbelievable_

_ Instead of just_

_Invisible_

_

* * *

_Me: I really love this song!

Xion: 'Invisible' by Taylor Swift!

Xion and Kairi: Kyaaaa! Taylor Swift!

Sora: Ya girls are so scary!

Roxas: Tell me 'bout it

Larxene: Shut the hell up!

Ven: Man, what the heck am I doing here?

Naminé: I just drugged you and carried you here, you were talking too much and messing my room

Roxas: Why the hell was my brother in yer room?

Naminé: Cleaning, at least he's strong and male enough to help a woman with the mess you made!

Riku: I should be running if I was you

Sora: And faster

Roxas: Damnit!


	2. Not So Alone

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long! Writer's block sucks! Anyway, here's the new chap. I know it's really short but that's everything I came up with XD I still have this writer's block 'cuz my RoXi obssession is over :( Now I'm all Namixas and I'm writing a big one, sorry. But this story is not discontinued, I tell you! I'm probably gonna make it since 5 to 10 chapters. I wanna thank everyone who read this, who favs this and specially to_ SilverWings104_ and _RokuShion-fan-1_ THANK YOU lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, neither Final Fantasy. If I would, Reno would have kissed Tifa in front of Cloud, who would have kissed Aerith instead and then Zack would fight with him. And Xion wouldn't have died or if she would have then she'd kiss Roxas before. I also have a lot of dreams but those are about a couple I know my readers hate so...**

* * *

**Not so alone**

I let a tear ran down my face, my heart, was completely broken, real broken

"Naminé," he whispered to himself as he looked at the sky "Please, come back."

I took a few steps back. "_This is not happening. It can't be happening."_

"Roxas, why?" I whispered before I turned back to the exit _"It can't!"_

"W-Who's there?"

I ran, he heard me, but I didn't want him to see me, not after that

I got out the clock tower, crying, I got to the park, and then, I feel everything tuning black

"Not again!" I fainted, I thought I was dying again, but there is no way, that couldn't happen

**-xXx-**

"Do you think she's gonna be fine?"

"She might be scared"

"Oh, look! She's awake!"

I heard some voices, I didn't even know them. I opened my eyes. A bright light blinded me, but then, I saw two girls standing in front of me. Guess they were waiting for me to wake up.

"W-Who are you? Where am I?"

"My name is Rikku! And this is my best friend Yuffie!"

"Oh, hello." I mumbled "Um, could you tell me what am I doing here?"

"Oh, this is the Twilight Town's dead community! Like it?" the blonde girl exclaimed

I saw a big building with a little park right in front of it. I've never seen that part of Twilight Town, and I lived there since my aunt died in a car accident when I was five. I guess only dead people could see it.

"Seems nice," I tried my best to not freak out "So, you are both dead?"

"YAY! We met a long time ago!" they screamed in unison

"How old are you? I mean, when did you both die?"

"I guess we are like fifteen," the blonde answered again "Or at least that's when we died"

"Good one!" they both made a Hi-5 "Um, well, if my brain still works in school stuff, I guess now we are 25!"

"Really? So you died 10 years ago?" I stood there in awe

"Yep! In a car accident where YUFFIE was driving" Rikku crossed her arms

"Are you still blaming me? I've told you before! That man was totally drunk! We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for that stupid drunk man!"

"Um, I'll better leave you alone, now. Nice to meet you by the way" I walked back very slowly, but Rikku caught me by the wrist.

"Wait! You haven't told us your name yet!"

"Xion, Xion Storm"

"Okay, Xion!" Yuffie exclaimed "Now you'll come with us and we'll show you your new room"

"Room?"

"Yeah! As we said before, this is a community! And you are gonna live here with us! Not exactly 'live', but, you get it, right?"

"Yes, so this is...?"

"This, my dear Xion, is Twilight Town's Dead Community!" Rikku took out a T-Shirt out of her bag and showed me "For dead people only!"

"So," I raised an eyebrow "Is this is exclusive?"

"Totally! Only dead people of Twilight Town can be here!"

"Um, nice! I guess"

"Now let us see your number!" Yuffie screamed

"What number?" I stood there dumbfounded

"Give me your hand"

I showed her my hand and Rikku examined my wrist. She then showed it to her partner and they both grinned widely.

"It seems like you're number XIV"

"Oh," I mumbled "So, what are we gonna do while the eternity comes?"

"We, my dear Xion," the black haired girl said "Are gonna go to High School"

"What?" I exclaimed in disbelief "But, Yuffie we're dead! Is there any Dead School here?"

"Yes. Yes, it is. It's right across the boy's building. And yes, there are some boys"

Great, now I also have to go to school. Sometimes I wonder, is this Ghostgirl or what? Well, at least I have new friends, but, I still want to see Roxas, talk to him, to make him realize Naminé won't come back, and even if she does, she won't recognize him. How could this happen to me?

I want to be with him, but I know I can't. I'm invisible. And I always will. Not fair. Why does Naminé have to have everything I want? I gotta get over this, over his blonde spikes, his cerulean eyes, his goofy grin, and his perfect tan skin. But the most important, his big and lovely heart. I shouldn't be wondering why is a tear running down my face. I already know the answer.

* * *

**A/N: So? What do you think? Is it good enough? Please review! NO Flames!**

Xion: *pout* Review, pretty please?

Rikku: That's the spirit!

Yuffie: YAY! You're turning into one of us! *groupal hug*

Xion: *wide-eyed* NOOO!

Roxas: *wink* Review, my dear fangirls *cocky grin*


End file.
